


I started acting out when you moved on

by RedJumper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epikegster, Kent's an idiot and Jeff isn't apologising for thinking so, M/M, There's swearing idk if that matters, i don't want to look after your cat means I care about you and want you to be here to look after it, jack and Bitty are a couple at epikegster this doesn't really matter but makes the title make sense, jeff had buried feelings that might never come to rise, kent is messy emotionally, very slight drug/violent actions references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Kent is an idiot. Jeff knows this. He has always known this. However he didn't know how much of a fucking idiot Kent was until now.
Relationships: (Kind of) - Relationship, (past), Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I started acting out when you moved on

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted on tumblr but I'm not going to link it so whatever. 
> 
> Jeff isn't the nicest person in this but not like he's downright mean, more he could just go about things more nicely.
> 
> Title is from ps I hope you're happy by the chainsmokers/ blink 182

Kent is an idiot. Jeff knows this. He has always known this. However he didn't know how much of a fucking idiot Kent was until now. 

It started straight after the game. Jeff knows that games in Providence and Boston have been hard for Kent these past couple of seasons and the team very quickly realised after a game 3 seasons ago that it's because of Samwell being nearby - Kent shouting 'fuck Zimmermann' after a game against the Bruins kind of gave it away. It's still not clear to Jeff why exactly Kent blamed Zimmermann for that loss or why Kent is even effected by the dude in the first place. However it is clear to Jeff that Kent disappeared straight after the game, not even Lucas or Scraps knew where he went. So because Jeff is a caring friend - and also doesn't want to look after Kent's cat if it turns out that the guy drove off the side of the road or something - he says no to Dodge's question about heading out to drink their sorrows and instead heads back to hotel. 

Kent isn't in his room. It's growing more likely that Jeff is going to have buy a litter box soon. He tries to call him but of course the dumbass left his phone in his room. It's as Jeff is heading over to the bedside table to turn off Britney Spears' piece of me that he sees an address written on the hotels stationary. Kent should be fucking glad that Jeff really doesn't want a cat because that's the only reason that Jeff even brothers to look up the address. It's in Samwell University. Of fucking course it's the address for some stupid house in a fucking university. Jeff figures that he should probably go and get Kent incase he misses curfew or something. 

It's only when Jeff is in an uber that he remembers why he hates Samwell so much, Jack Zimmermann goes there. It's not that Jeff hates Zimmermann - well he thinks the guys career is still only afloat because of nepotism but whatever - he just hates how Zimmermann makes Kent act. Despite never seeing the two of them in the same room, Jeff knows that Zimmermann makes Kent reckless and frankly depressed as well, just mentioning Zimmermann's name gets Kent to leave a room sometimes. Some of the old guys on the team have pity but caring looks when he does this but the majority of the team are confused but have decided he's their captain he can keep doing that as long as it doesn't effect the game. Jeff realises that it's really fucking good thing that he hates cat toys taking up floor space. 

There's a party going on. Kent parson, 2 time Stanley cup winner, is at a fucking college party. Jeff takes the uber to wait and sets off find the idiot he came here for. Turns out he doesn't have to go far because Jeff catches him walking along the sidewalk just as he leaves the Uber's car door. 

"Parson." Jeff grabs Kent's wrist before he can move further pass the car. 

"How did find me?" 

"Your dumb ass left a note with an address for this shithole on it." It's then Kent turns to face Jeff and it's clear that if Kent doesn't get in the car then there's going to be photos of the Aces captain crying online very soon. "Come on, get it, it's pretty cold even for the east coast."

It isn't until they're on the highway that Kent starts to talk. He tells Jeff in vague but detailed enough information- that Jeff understands but the uber driver doesn't - what happened at the party. Form what Jeff gathers Kent is going to have to apologise on twitter or something tomorrow because the captain of an NHL team isn't meant to break a chair, punch a strangers door or shout 'fuck you Jack' while at the centre of a fucking college party. And Jack Zimmermann is very glad that Jeff likes having a NHL career because if not the uber would be turning back so Jeff could knock his lights out - Jeff might not know why Kent did all this but goddamnit Zimmermann can't just make his captain this reckless without consequences. 

Kent Parson is a fucking idiot but he should be damn glad that Jeff is decent person and one of the few non homophobic players in the league because as soon Jeff takes Kent up to his room, Kent pushes his lips against Jeffs. As soon as he realises that Jeff is just standing still, he darts to the other side of the room. Jeff knows he has to say something, anything other that telling Kent he is a fucking idiot. 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right."

"I just figured if Jack can have both, why can't I?" Jeff can hardly even hear the reply over his heartbeat and the fact that Kent said it to the fucking floor. 

"Zimmermann? Dude I know the guy has a ridiculous effect on you but he's a college player that probably going to wash out in the league in like a couple of seasons so I wouldn't do anything he's doing."

"Don't say that. Jack's going to do great," It's takes insulting Zimmermann for Kent to look him in the eyes, good to know. "And he's strong and smart if he has way to have both then I figured why the hell can't I."

"Both? Dude you aren't making sense. Did one of those college dweebs slip you something?" 

"Jack moved on and is signing with Falcs. He has both." Jeff still has no idea what the fuck Kent is taking about so he figures he should just convince the guy to go to sleep and then just leave the room. 

"Well that's good news, I think. How about you just get into bed, Cap? Start fresh tomorrow and all that shit"

"I can't have both. I realise that now. Sorry I kissed you, just forgot it happened and don't fucking tell anyone. You're right I should sleep. Goodnight. " Kent manages to say all that in what seems to be one breath. 

It's just before Kent goes into the ensuite, that Jeff with his hand on the door knob turns back around. 

"Two things. One, I'm not gay. Two, of course I'm not going to say anything, I don't want to have to take in both a stray man and his evil cat. " Its once Jeff has to door open and about to step out that he adds on "Actually, three things, three, you're still a fucking idiot Parson but you're the Aces' idiot"

Jeff swears that he hears 'but not your idiot' as the door slowly closes but he's really tired so it's probably just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've uploaded anything on Ao3 so I don't really know how tagging works.  
> Help. Please.


End file.
